


[浅轮直树/森田正一]追捕

by morisue



Category: V6
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morisue/pseuds/morisue
Summary: 森田正一越狱了，浅轮直树负责追捕他。





	1. Chapter 1

追捕 

京都祗园祭。  
浅轮在摊位前挑选小玩意时感到身后有个人擦着他过去了。出于职业病他捏了一把背在身后的包，钱包还在。  
抬眼只看到一个消瘦的男性背影。一件半旧的黑色浴衣不太合身的挂在身上，走起路来摇摇晃晃，支楞凌乱的发尾更显出违和感。浅轮升起一丝疑虑，正犹豫着是否跟上，男人的身边却凑近了一个青年女子，默默侧头看了那男人一会，试探性的挽住了男人的手。  
男人有一瞬间的惊讶，但没有推开。两人便这么挽着，没入了庙会川流的人群里。  
那个年轻女子的侧脸，带着一种依赖的期盼，柔美脆弱，惹人怜爱。  
大概只是小年轻之间的紧张导致那男人行动僵硬奇怪吧。这么想着，浅轮挠了挠头，转向了别处。

浅轮赶到现场时，搜查科刚开始取证。偌大的独栋楼里弥漫着若有若无的臭气，在闷热的天气里，尤其令人恶心。  
浅轮望着窗外院子里正由同事们发掘的土坑，那里显然埋了一个人。  
遗留的现场有些奇怪。没有破门而入的痕迹，房间也不算乱，值钱的家当都在，就连房门钥匙也在玄关鞋柜上的杂物盘里。  
可院子里的土坑却埋得草率。这样的草率让浅轮有些紧张。  
他戴上手套，打量起房间。  
客厅的朝向很好，光线充足，开放式的吧台厨房显得空间更大。浅轮打开冰箱，纯净水，进口脱脂奶，盒装蔬菜和水果，低卡路里沙拉酱，鸡肉。  
一个饭团在其中显得格格不入。  
浅轮拿起来看了看，便利店常见的饭团，生产期是7月11日，9天前。  
“警官”，搜查人员打断了他，“院子里挖出了一具男性尸体。“

院子里的气味猛的浓烈起来，浅轮戴上口罩，蹲下来查看腐烂的尸体。  
“死亡原因初步判断是窒息，头部还有被钝物击打的痕迹，死亡时间超过一周，基本可以判定就是这栋房子的主人。”说着，搜查人员递上了在房间里找到的工作证，“叫田中，是一家小金融公司的老板，就是他们员工报的案，说连着几天不见老板踪影。”  
照片上的男人大约三十七八，平淡的名字平淡的长相，仔细辨认行头却价值不菲。他直视镜头，笑得爽朗。  
富裕、自信、饮食健康的男人现在面目全非的躺在浅轮脚下，死时只穿着T恤和裤衩，大概是睡衣。尸体是用床单裹起来的，床单上有血，猜测是被害人的，需要做化验确认。  
第一现场是卧室吗。浅轮这么想着，和几个搜查员一起上楼进了卧室。  
床铺整洁干净，和整座房的气氛一致。  
浅轮径直掀起床单。死者用的是时下流行的橡胶床垫，没有肉眼可查的可疑痕迹，但搜查员们还是认真拍照取样。浅轮打开衣橱，发现衣橱里有一个上锁的小保险箱。摇了摇，听到碰撞声，像是印章之类，似乎还有别的。他招呼其他人将保险箱收作物证。  
衣橱里还有一套高尔夫球具和几套专业的健身服装，除了品质高级，再没特别发现。浅轮扭头望着床铺想了想，拉开床头柜的抽屉。  
一盒刚拆的避孕套。浅轮不禁挑了一下眉。  
第二层，好几个不可描述的玩具。浅轮默默关上。  
好吧，看来死者生前精神不错。  
从楼上下来，浅轮又在厨房转了一圈，见垃圾桶空着，随口问身旁的搜查员：“垃圾里有什么发现吗？”  
“没有垃圾。”  
“没有？”  
“对，整个家里都没垃圾，像是被人清理过，只能去社区的垃圾收集处碰碰运气，但是一个星期了，估计很难有收获。”  
浅轮应了一声，再次环视室内。  
整洁的卧室，干净的厨房，一切都显得刻意起来。  
浅轮想起保险箱，突然灵光一闪，找到给他看工作证的警员。  
“死者的证件是在哪里发现的？”  
“公文包里，就放在玄关的柜子上，已经检查装袋了。”  
“里面有钱包吗？”  
“有。”那个警员带浅轮看了看物证箱，公文包里的东西乏善可陈，浅轮翻了翻钱包，发现最大的面额只有两张千元。  
“发现的时候就没有大钞？”他和警员确认，得到了肯定答复。  
“家里也没有发现现金或银行卡之类。”警员补充道。  
“开始查死者的财产了吗？”  
“已经联系银行了。”  
浅轮点点头：“回去还要想办法打开那个保险箱。”

熟人谋财害命的可能性很大。浅轮这样想着，心里却老放不下那个埋尸的坑。那个坑挖得浅，回填也很马虎，和清理垃圾这样的手段完全不搭边。  
倒是非常，像森田的作风。 

没人能料到森田会逃跑。  
引起轩然大波的杀人狂，审讯出乎意料的配合。警视厅特意成立了专案组，森田却竹筒倒豆供认不讳，甚至有警方不知道的情况。记录触目惊心，森田的声音却毫无起伏，提到杀人，既无愧疚，也没有添油加醋，平铺直诉的语言和理所当然的态度让久经沙场的老警官们都私下咋舌。  
浅轮也是专案组的成员之一，也曾面对面的审过森田。在他看来，这是典型的快乐杀人犯，必须判死刑。但顺利的审讯过程暴露了森田的某些问题，他情绪不太稳定，常常头疼，有时会喃喃自语，对杀人动机和犯案过程的表述也显得心智不全。  
这 让沽名钓誉的讼棍们兴奋不已。他们像一群挥之不去的苍蝇，嗡嗡的争夺着辩护机会，试图证明森田有精神疾病乃至人格分裂，为杀人狂编织着凄美的故事，只盼成 功逆袭名声大噪。自然有闻风而动的媒体与他们成套出现，从老家的同学到路过的目击者，一时各种关系者纷纷顶着马赛克在电视里网络上七嘴八舌涂抹杀人狂的绘 像，讨论的重点甚至歪到了校园暴力上。  
浅轮对此嗤之以鼻。  
昏暗的审讯室里，在台灯逼迫下颔首垂目，苍白的脸和麻木的表情，才是森田最真实的样子。

虽然是重案嫌犯，但被单独羁押的森田除了有时会自言自语，从未表现出异样，更不要说暴力倾向。  
只有一次，关在森田对面的几个犯人起了争执还动起手来，狱警们冲进去的时候，被压在地上打的一个已经满脸是血。  
值班狱警里有个老警察，在处理伤员时，他下意识的想确认一下森田的情况，却惊讶的发现森田正盯着那张血糊糊的脸自渎。  
老警察还在愣神的时候，森田已经高潮了。  
后来留置場*把森田的房间调到了走廊尽头对着墙的单间。  
与此同时，卯足了劲的律师也拿到了给森田做精神鉴定的审批书。  
从留置場出来直到完成鉴定，森田都显得沉默顺从。离开医院前，他要求去卫生间。本来两个狱警应该一起进去的，但是其中一位出于对森田自渎事件的障碍，不想跟进去，要在门口等候。另一个见卫生间里没有窗户，便也同意了。  
森田方便了之后，向身后的狱警要手纸。  
“怎么这么麻烦？去洗个手不就好了。”  
“对不起，漏了一点……”  
“啊，真是的！”  
狱警低头摸口袋的瞬间，森田用手铐迅速的勒住他的脖子，反手一拧再转身往自己肩上一扛。  
后来法医说那个狱警可能只挣扎了十几秒就断气了，都来不及弄出动静提醒门外悠闲抽烟的同僚。  
“为什么他这次的手法这么专业？”事后到现场勘查的刑侦人员很困惑，“他以前的现场都是乱七八糟的，从来没这么利落。”  
“不，杀人时毫不犹豫这点，一模一样。”浅轮抬头冷冷看着森田逃跑的通风口，“至于手法，我们这位杀人狂，实家的床底下可是塞满了勒脖子的录像。”

性心理障碍、人格障碍，可排除精神分裂症。专案组的讨论会上，浅轮将森田的精神鉴定书拿给组员传阅。  
“全责任能力，反社会倾向，极度危险。”  
应该从重判罚。最后这句浅轮当然没法说出口，他只是抿紧了嘴坐下，看着组长一脸阴沉的翻鉴定书。  
可以的话，他想把鉴定书摔在那些律师和媒体的脸上。  
感谢财迷和圣母，现在这位危险人物，手上还有一把狱警的枪。  
最可笑的是，到头来这个烂摊子又都成了警方无能的错。

留下其他人继续搜查，浅轮找到街头的便利店，给店长看饭团的照片。  
“对，我们有卖这种饭团。”店长带着浅轮到货架查看。  
浅轮又给他看死者的证件照。  
“啊，田中先生，他们家果然出什么事了吗？”  
“他常来买东西吗？”  
店长有点暧昧的笑起来：“田中先生总是去进口超市购物的，不过呢，如果带了客人回来，会来买点烟酒零食什么的。”  
“客人？”  
“嗯，田中先生每次来买吃食，都是从外面开车回来，车就停在门口，车窗总是关着的，贴了膜也看不到里面，只能看到个人影，偶尔啊还不止一位呢。我们私下猜，怕是那种女人呢。”  
“哦？”浅轮做出感兴趣的样子，“每次买零食必定有外人？您怎么这么确定？万一是自己想吃呢？万一是女朋友呢？”  
“我 们这条街都知道，田中先生对健康可看中了，又是健身，又是登山，饮食特别注意，别说零食，连咖啡都很少买，在我这儿买来自用的就只有纯净水。所以他每次一 买别的，我就知道又带人回来了，何况他有几次还顺手买了避孕套呢。女朋友就更不可能了，他带人回家没什么规律，有时候一两个月也没有，有时候一星期两次， 哪有这样谈恋爱的？再说，如果是女朋友，干嘛藏着掖着？这街上谁也没见过啊。而且，谁每次招待女朋友就只有啤酒小鱼干的？”  
浅轮想想田中的冰箱，倒也有点道理，便又问，“7月11日前后，他有来买东西么？”  
“7月11日…”，店长看了一下日历，“周五啊，有有有！那天刚好我值夜班，他来的时候已经很晚了，饭团包子都只剩一两个，他全要了，还拿了一块鸡排两盒杯面一瓶酒。”  
“一个多星期前的事，您记得好清楚。”浅轮看了店长一眼。  
“咳，”店长笑起来，“那天啊，他又是开车来的！以前虽然会买点小零食待客下酒，速食却是头一回。不瞒您说，我还特意看了一眼，果然副驾坐了个人，当时我就犯嘀咕，在哪找的姑娘，饿着就来了，所以记得清楚。”  
“那具体时间还记得吗？”  
“大概九、十点钟吧，您要是需要，我可以找找小票存单。”  
找出存单，结账时间是晚上9点53分，关键是，刷卡付款的所以有签名。  
“您看，我没记错吧，”店长指着票据还有点得意，“他买的很快，前后不出十分钟。”  
浅轮拿手机给票据拍照，“那之后您还有见过他吗？”  
店长摸着下巴回忆：“周末我都是休息不太清楚，周一之后……好像还真没见过了。”  
浅轮估计再问不出什么，便讨了单据作为物证，又给同僚买了几瓶水，谢过店长要走时，突然被叫住。  
“啊，警官！我想起来了，每个周末会有位家政妇给田中家做清洁。”  
“是吗？知道名字吗？”  
“那倒是不知道，问问邻居可能知道。”

浅轮回到田中家，先看了看车库。田中修了两个单车车位，一个在房子的侧门，从街上可以看到半截，另一个修在背街，正对房屋的后门，田中的车就停在那里。看来他带人回家会从屋后进门，难怪街坊都没见过。  
女人吗？浅轮沉思着，进屋里分水，同时问邻居方面有没有询问到新情况。  
“田中有时会带人回家的事邻居也有反映，还有家政妇的事，隔壁邻居也证实了7月12日有看到。”  
“是田中开的门还是她自己有钥匙？”  
“邻居并不清楚，只是看到了家政妇的车知道她来过。名字也不太清楚，只知道大概干了三、四个月了，是个话不多的女人。”  
“家政妇…开车来？”  
“啊，这个我也问了，说是替田中采购时才会开车，很普通的小型车，牌子型号已经问过了，准备查监控，现在正在请邻居配合画家政妇的画像。”  
浅轮点点头，“还得查查田中有没有找过家政公司。”

田中的尸体已经被送走了，浅轮只希望死亡时间的鉴定结果早点出来。  
因为森田逃走的时间，正是7月11日。

 

田中在公共浴室里徘徊，有人投来暧昧的目光，他带着审视的意味看过去，又转开了。  
不知怎的，今天没有人提起他的兴趣。  
潦草的擦了擦身体，他打算直接回家。  
可能是这趟洗的时间太短，通往储物间的路上静悄悄的没一个人，所以猛然看到有人在翻自己柜子时，田中第一反应是自己搞错了。直到那人听到动静回头，看到那个紧张又警惕的眼神，田中才确信可能碰到了小偷。  
可小偷有一张不错的脸。  
田中咳了一声，慢慢向对方靠近。小偷穿着最普通的白色T恤和深色七分裤，露出瘦而结实的小腿线条，脚上套着一双球鞋，感觉像个二十出头的大学生。他的寸头还冒着热气，显然刚洗过，脸刮得干干净净，下巴上还有一点泡沫没擦掉，黑而亮的眼睛非常吸引人。  
田中又走了一步，已经足够看清简陋柜门的撬痕。小偷一手插在裤子口袋里，用力到手筋都突了出来，一手却还抓着田中的衬衣。  
“你想要那件衣服的话就拿去吧。”田中突然出声，小偷抖了一下，慢了一拍才狐疑的看过来。  
“真的。”田中摊开两手表示友好，“我还有一件，你拿去穿吧。”  
小偷闻言，利落的扒掉身上的旧T恤，露出上半身。他确实很瘦，但腹部平坦结实，全身肌肉随着动作流畅的起伏。  
田中不由自主的吞咽了一下。  
衬衣有些大，松垮的罩在对面人的身上，衣角垂到大腿。田中不禁想象着把那条碍事的裤子脱掉会是怎样赏心悦目的景象。  
一个看起来瘦小、柔韧，眼神却透着狠劲的少年。  
而且缺衣少食，完美的诱拐对象。  
田中在心里笑了。  
他从容的走到柜子边，从公文包里拿出一件新的衬衣拆开。  
感谢应酬，感谢职场好习惯。他迅速的穿好衣服，一边看着小偷犹豫的揪着自己的裤子，眼睛在其他紧闭的柜子上扫过。  
“我家应该有一些你能穿的裤子，”田中尽量自然的开口，“是我穿不了的旧裤子，你不介意的话，可以去我家拿。”  
小偷看过来的眼神可以说是非常怀疑了。  
“我还没吃饭，”田中平静的撒着谎，“回去的路上我们可以买点吃的，我家离这里不远，我有车。”

直到把加热好的食物摆到小偷面前，田中才问了一句：“我叫田中，怎么称呼你啊？”  
大口吃饭的人头也不抬的说了一句，“森田。”  
“哦，”田中把啤酒倒进杯子，隐蔽的投了一颗药，看着药片迅速溶解，将杯子放到森田手边。  
“那你慢慢吃，吃完给你找裤子，森田君。”

法医鉴定完成了，田中的尸体死后被冷冻过，对死亡时间的判断略有影响，能确定是7月12日早上死亡，但尸体胃里满是未消化的蔬菜，也就是田中刚吃过早餐便被杀死了，结合邻居提供的田中日常作息，侦查组暂时把死亡时间推定为7月12日早上6点到7点之间。  
田 中的保险柜里是存折和签章，自7月11日起没有被动用的记录，但田中名下的一张储蓄卡被取了50万，就在田中家附近的取款机提取的，50万刚好是不用指纹 验证的最高限额。时间是7月12日早上7点37分。取款人穿着一套宽大的运动衣裤，围着口罩墨镜套着兜帽，输密码时甚至用长袖遮住手指。取款人对密码非常 熟悉，拿了钱往怀里一揣就走了，整个过程大概就30秒。  
取款机在街尾，与便利店是反方向，除了取款机自带的摄像头，周围再没有别的监控，都无法判断取款人的去向。  
田中的床垫上没有发现血迹反应，不仅如此，整个房间因为被清洁剂打扫过，几乎没留下有效信息。田中的物品被仔细检查过，他的手机早就关机了，充电后发现使用正常，最后一个电话是7月11日下班前打给海外客户的。  
面对中途半端的线索，侦查组最大的希望就是那个家政妇了。他们努力从便利店附件的监控视频找到了和描述相符的车，被拍到的时间是7月12日的早上7点。  
“这个时间，她搞不好看见过凶手。”小组成员一边保存监控画面一边说。  
“如果死亡时间推测准确，凶手在她进入房间之前是来不及埋尸的，她会发现尸体。可邻居看见她的车是在中午，说明她至少停留了半天，显然清洁也是她做的。”浅轮看向那个组员，后者睁大眼：“你是说，她就是凶手？！”  
“或者我们推测的死亡时间不准，或者田中家不是第一现场，再或者，凶手有特别的藏尸技巧。”浅轮耸耸肩，站起身，“总之，得尽快找到这个家政妇。”

按车牌号查到了驾照。看到驾驶证上的照片时，浅轮忍不住啊了一声。  
竟是在祗园祭上偶然撞见的年轻女子。  
叫安藤，登记的地址是都内的一栋旧公寓楼。  
马不停蹄的按地址查过去却没有人，打听过后发现是租用的。找到房东，证实了安藤确实是这里的房客，鲜少与邻里打交道，但是按时交租，所以房东并没有在意过她。监控里的车也在楼下看到了，据房东说是便宜买的二手车。  
安藤似乎没有固定工作，周围的邻居几乎都在上班，找不到知道她行踪的人，路口的监控也只是拍到7月12日深夜安藤独自开车回来了，说明不了什么。  
房东另有住所，平时很少来这片，答不出所以然，问了半天，也只有安藤是京都人这点引起了浅轮的注意。  
撞见安藤的时候正是7月17日的巡游，两天前。难道安藤还在京都？  
这么一想，浅轮又记起了那个令人在意的男性背影。

田中将信封递给正在收拾清洁用具的安藤：“黄金周我会出门，你也休息一下别来了，加了过节费。”  
安藤停下来看他一眼，冷漠的看了一眼信封。  
“隔壁的佐藤太太今天问我是不是新来的家政妇。”  
“啊，是嘛。”田中并不在意的应了一声。  
“家政妇？我们当初说好的并不是这样吧。”安藤冷着脸看他。  
“可我们也说好了有半年的试用期啊。”田中打起了精神，温和但冷静的回话。  
“家务、学历、人品，你有哪点不满意？”安藤并不领情，声音更加咄咄逼人，“你居然跟别人说我是家政妇？！”  
“我可没说，外面人瞎猜的不能赖我。”  
“你是没说，你是什么都没说！你为什么不说我是你女朋友？！”  
“安藤小姐。”田中的声音也冷了下来，“请注意用词，我们只是生意关系，不是男女关系。就算你试用期合格我们领证结婚那也只是履行协议条款，说好了不影响彼此生活和感情，我可不记得协议里有一条要在试用期对外假称你是我女朋友。”  
安藤气得说不出话，田中顺势将信封塞到了她手里：“安藤小姐，生意而已，不要加戏。我还要去找乐子，你也请便吧。”

列车一路向西，窗外景色宜人，浅轮却无心观看，托着腮仍在思考案子。  
安藤不难查。京都出身，在东京一所排得上号的大学文科毕业，成绩漂亮，拿过奖学金，履历清白，该是那种乖而聪明的正经姑娘。但时运不济，毕业赶上经济衰退，没能进入大公司，三年内换了两家小公司，失踪之前的几个月辞职了，将信息挂在中介公司，打打零工，过得不甚如意。  
浅轮端详着安藤的照片，脸并不艳丽但算得上清秀，眼神有些不易察的傲气。这样的人，真的会去当家政妇吗？  
来接站的是警察学校的师兄，在京都任职，为调查提供了不少便利。安藤的实家师兄已经去暗访过了，父母没了，哥嫂从婚后一直在老房子里生活，没有安藤回来过的迹象，安藤有私产的可能性也不高，浅轮打算从她老家的人际关系和祗园祭前后的酒店入住查起。  
然而竟然没有。  
没有入住登记，也没有老家的男朋友，甚至没人知道她回来了。  
浅轮越查越觉得不安。安藤的行为渐渐脱离了他的预判，更加的可疑起来。  
正在一筹莫展时，东京的调查组打来电话说，7月12日一大早，安藤在自家附近三家便利店都买了冰块。  
“我 们觉得有点奇怪，试着继续打听，发现她在去田中家的路上持续购买冰块，直到田中家相邻的一个街区才停。而且她在自家附近的店里都只买了几袋冰，却从中途开 始越买越多，路程最中间的两家店被她买光了所有的冰，但在田中家附近却一点没买。在自家附近说的是家里冰箱坏了，在买空的那两家却说是准备聚会——你记得 法医说尸体被冷冻处理过吧。”  
浅轮听完没有犹豫太久：“…盯住她在东京的住所，申请搜查令吧。”  
挂了电话，浅轮站在街边出神。祗园祭的气氛无处不在，穿着和服的少女走过身边，他突然意识到那次偶遇可能是他在京都唯一的线索了。  
巡游的街道已经恢复了原样，但好在附近的监控内容都还在保存期内。浅轮估算了遇到安藤的时间和路段，挨个看起了监控记录。

田 中醒来时天还没亮，他看了看时间，还不到5点。饶是他有晨练的习惯，这个时间也比他惯常起床的时间早了一个小时。身边传来人的体温，他扭头看到森田的睡 脸。森田皱着眉睡得不太安分，身体微微蜷缩在空调被下，随着田中的动作露出纤细的后颈和一小半后背，背上有斑斑暧昧印记。昨夜的种种荒唐和快感涌进脑海， 田中贪婪的视奸着森田的身体，露出饕足而狡诈的笑意。  
自己真是捡了个极品。  
肚子叫了一声，打断了他的臆想。昨天借着酒精和药品折腾了许久，提前醒来可能是因为饿了。  
嗤笑着，他爬起来做早饭。  
5点半，一切就绪。田中给自己倒了杯牛奶，准备先吃两口安慰咕咕作响的胃。  
打开电视，最早的晨间新闻已经开始了。田中抱着沙拉碗大口咀嚼，渐渐停下了。  
“…… 杀人魔森田正一昨日从都内某医院逃走的消息已被警方证实。据警方消息，犯人在卫生间袭击了单独看管自己的警察并偷取了手铐钥匙、钱财和配枪，卫生间外执岗 的警察5分钟后才发觉…犯人可能是通过天花板的通风口逃走的，逃走时上身着白色T恤，下身深色七分裤，球鞋…此人极度危险，警方已发布全市通缉令…提醒广 大市民近期注意人身安全，并呼吁…”  
逃犯的照片始终显示在屏幕上，即使金色中长发和乱七八糟的胡子与睡在自己床上的森田相差甚远，可那双盯着前方，又黑又亮透出狠劲的双眼，却让田中的心沉了下去。他想起浴室里，对方刚刮的脸，寸头可能也是自己剪的，尤其是那身衣服…难怪他要偷自己的衣服……  
这么想着，田中的冷汗都下来了。他想起昨晚森田的裤子确实是丢在客厅的……他猛地站起来找了一通，终于在沙发下找到了皱成一团的裤子。他搜了搜裤兜，哆嗦着摸出什么东西。  
一把枪。  
田中吓得瘫坐在地，就在此时，背后传来脚步声。他战栗着回过头，森田站在楼梯上，看看电视，再看看他，眼神十分冷。  
然后他向田中走过去。  
田中真的快哭了，他像抓起最后一根稻草一样颤抖的举起手里的枪，却绝望的打不响。而森田已经一步步稳稳的走到了他面前。  
“你没有开保险。”森田面无表情的说着，同时飞快的举起手里的烟灰缸砸了下去。  
田中倒在地上时眼睛还惊恐的瞪着。  
森田关掉反复播放着自己逃狱的电视，觉得特别累。他全身像散了架一样，腰几乎撑不住的想趴下，而且饥肠辘辘。他是被电视吵醒的，其实还没睡够，但陌生的床和断片的回忆促使他探个究竟，下楼前他将床头的烟灰缸抄在了手里。  
然后就看到了这个倒霉蛋找到了自己的枪。  
啊，太累了。他瞥到吧台上的食物，毫不客气的一扫而光。恢复了一点力气后，他终于意识到有一部分不适来源于股间的异样。  
断断续续的，他记起昨晚的一些片段。他站起身，对田中的尸体狠狠踢了两脚，然后进了浴室。  
泡进热水的瞬间，他舒服得头皮发麻。手指试探的伸进体内做着清理，依靠混乱的记忆和不多的常识，他猜想男人是内射了，而且不止一次。  
穴口还肿着，渐渐有白色物体浮上来，他忍不住又骂了一声，觉得让男人死得太便宜。  
但随着手指的逐渐深入，男人在自己身体里时的感觉被唤醒了。肿胀而酥麻，奇怪但不讨厌，甚至在擦过某处时，有异样的快感。他禁不住冲着那个地方又按了几次，最后一次重了些，竟浑身一抖射了出来。  
他有些懵，茫然的收回手指，在水里正襟危坐了一刻。  
自己在男人身下高潮的情景像闪电一样一遍遍的在脑中炸裂，与此同时，一张脸浮现在了脑海里。  
他焦躁起来，欲望冲上头顶，特别想杀人。  
不得已，他重新将手指探入体内，忙乱的寻找那个妙处，直到再次呻吟着攀上高峰。  
他昨晚一定被折腾得够呛，竟已很是稀薄。他再没力气，懒懒的靠在浴池边，打定了主意。  
果然还是要杀了那个人。

*回看前文发现最初设定田中的尸检是窒息身亡且遭重击（疯狂打脸.JPG）你们就脑补一下森田砸倒田中结果田中挣扎然后被勒死吧我就不修补了囧rz*

就在浅轮看监控录像看得两眼发昏恨不能天上掉下个宅总时，屏幕上熙熙攘攘的人群一角小小的骚动了一下，像是规律的大海表面溅起一小朵水花又很快平息，但仍被浅轮敏锐的捕捉到了。他倒带仔细辨认，是人群推搡间有几个路人被连环撞到了，没有争执，大家互相示意就散了。可浅轮盯着屏幕觉得头皮都麻了。  
小小纠纷的人群外，一袭黑衣散漫的晃过镜头，身边挽着一个女人，被录像拍了个正着。  
就是森田和安藤。  
浅轮对着暂停画面确认了又确认，腾地站起来打电话：“……森田在京都出现过，赶紧申请全国通缉！还有安藤的搜查令怎样了？已经确定她与森田有密切接触，我现在就把证据传过去！”

其 实安藤的搜查令已经批了，但是浅轮传回东京的监控画面还是让警署炸了锅，立刻又增派了人手，将小小的出租屋翻了个底朝天，暂时没有有效线索。安藤的出行、 讯息和财产记录也重新筛了一遍，确实没有京都的入住记录，案发后，她的个人储蓄没有取用记录，就连信用卡也没使用记录，这就有点刻意了。尤其可疑的是，她 的手机7月12日早上起就关机了，关机的时间差不多就是她出门的时间。东京方面下了决心，开始调取各大轨道交通站点的监控，京都的警方也出动人马逐个盘查 安藤在老家的亲友，一时间所有的重心都落到了这个女人的身上。  
只有浅轮依然把心思放在森田那里。经过京都一行，浅轮已经感觉到这个安藤反侦查的手段不简单，比靠本能行事的森田棘手多了。他心事重重的想，一个看似平淡无奇的女人，为什么会和一个杀人魔搅在一起？

森田洗完澡出来，赫然看到一个女人提着两大袋东西刚刚进门。他被唬得呆站在原地瞪着女人，而女人却出乎意料的平静，她放下手上的东西，扫了眼森田，又探头看了看还倒在地上的尸体，淡然开口：“别怕，我是来帮你的。”  
森田看着自称安藤的女人将一袋袋乃至一箱箱的冰块麻利的搬进屋里，又飞快的跑上楼拿床单来裹了尸体还顺手擦掉半干的血迹，又奋力的将那一大团拖到楼梯下，才抬头看着森田，理所当然的开口：“帮把手。”  
森田一激灵，上前和女人一起把尸体好歹拖上楼丢进浴缸。浴缸里已经铺了一层冰块，女人指挥着他把剩余的冰块都倒了进去，把尸体埋住。  
干完这些，森田才反应过来：“这是干嘛？”  
“让尸体保持新鲜，希望能干扰一下法医，不过要晚上才能埋，他又死了一个多小时了，到底能不能骗过法医也很难说，但至少这样不会碍事。”  
“晚上……埋？”  
安藤仰头示意窗外，天光已是大亮。“现在怎么处理尸体？只能等到晚上。我先去取钱，回来再清理房间，你待在家里不要出去，也不要发出太大动静让邻居听见。”  
说着，女人已经拐进卧室，熟门熟路的找到保险箱，甚至轻松的输入了密码，拿了银行卡，其他又原样放回。  
森田一把拦下她：“你！你到底想干什么？！”  
安藤扬了扬手里的卡：“我打算取光他的钱，处理掉尸体，破坏现场，再带你逃掉。”  
她说得一气呵成，森田愣愣听着，半晌才问：“……为，为什么？”  
“这个男人，”安藤用手指指卧室，“我想他死很久了，既然你遂了我的愿，我当然要帮帮你。现在整个东京的警察都在找你，你总不会想要困死在这房子里。”  
“你认识我？！”森田很惊讶。  
安藤耸耸肩，“你没看新闻吗。”  
“你……不怕吗？”  
安藤笑了：“怕就不来了。”  
“那你……”森田难得的被绕糊涂了，有很多想问，又不知从何说起。  
安藤放缓了表情，有一张温柔的脸：“放心，我会帮你的。”

浅轮风尘仆仆的回到东京，受到同僚的热烈欢迎。  
“牛逼啊少年，你看了多少份录像？”  
浅轮苦笑：“眼药水能不能报销？眼疲劳算不算工伤？”  
大伙哄笑，有人给他塞了一盒蓝莓：“工伤补贴。”  
闹完，案子还是要继续查。京都那边交给了师兄，浅轮决定回来再清理一遍线索和证物。  
在物证科里来回转悠，浅轮注意到开了的保险箱。保险箱是技术人员破解的，六位密码。浅轮对着密码想了想，调出了田中被盗取的银行卡的密码记录。  
果然是同一个。看来这是田中重要财物的统一密码。  
田中有两张储蓄卡，其中一张是工资卡，和另两张信用卡一起好好的待在钱包里，唯有这张储蓄卡被动过。而这张卡的银行记录基本只进不出，可以断定是存储用的，照理来说，平时应该和存折一起放在保险箱里才对。犯罪嫌疑人为什么会知道这个密码？  
还有，安藤是关了机、带着冰去田中家的，她是准备去杀田中的吗？还是，她已经知道田中死了？她为什么知道？田中头天带回家的女人有问题？说起来，那个女人呢？简直像凭空消失了一样。这么一想，浅轮意识到安藤的车倒是可以设法藏人。  
所以，是合伙谋财害命？至于害命吗？  
浅轮顺着思路画着关系图：死者，消失的神秘女，家政妇安藤，还有莫名出现的森田。  
浅轮在森田的名字上画了个大大的问号，决定再去现场一趟。

田中家布满了取证的痕迹，浅轮小心的避开，慢慢转到楼上的浴室。浴室的镜柜开着，记录是拍了照，但没有动里面的东西。浅轮着重看了看药品，维生素、常见感冒药……一瓶安眠药。  
田中这样健康的生活习惯还需要安眠药？浅轮想着，不由拿起药瓶，听声音还有半瓶。瓶身看起来有点旧，有效期过期一年了。  
浅轮皱皱眉，打开瓶盖，里面的药片五颜六色。浅轮的脸色变了，立刻用物证袋收好，正要联系化验科，又想起什么，到田中的卧室里，取走了那一堆不可描述的玩具。

安 藤在田中的衣柜里翻出一套衣物把自己裹得严严实实的，从后门溜出去。周末的清晨没什么人，她快速的取了钱，绕到取款机的背面，掏出备好的两个黑色垃圾袋， 一个装钱，一个装变装的衣物，而后若无其事的走回田中家，进门前，将装钱的袋子塞到了自己车的驾驶座下面。进屋后，她先从厨房里找出捏饭团用的一次性手 套，吩咐森田戴好不要摘，自己则用清洁剂将整栋房子从天花板到地板仔细清洁了一遍，收拾出的垃圾全部分袋装好，中途还用冰箱里的余料做了顿便饭给森田。  
忙活到傍晚，炊烟袅袅里她对森田说实在是有点累，晚饭就吃沙拉行不行。在沙发上混吃等死看了一天电视的森田说好。  
两人对坐分了一盘沙拉和昨晚剩下的饭团。华灯初上，电视里放着搞笑艺人，若不是楼上浴缸里还躺着一具尸体，这情景仿佛只是一顿寻常的家庭晚餐。  
安藤见天色彻底暗了，惦记着要尽早收尾，便收了餐桌去洗碗。森田最后剩下一个梅子饭团不爱吃，随手丢进了冰箱，就这样忘了。  
安藤让森田将电视音量调大，两人套了一次性鞋套，从后门摸到小院里，借着车库的光，匆匆挖了个浅坑。  
“不用太费劲，反正他的同事早晚会发现他失踪，只要糊弄过这两天，不让邻居发现就行。”安藤冷静的指挥着森田在门口换掉鞋套，两人一同将泡在冰水里的尸体用床单裹了拖进院里埋了，又收拾了垃圾和门口的土，确保院子里没有完整脚印后，安藤上楼将浴缸仔细刷了一遍，最后一丝红色混着泡沫旋进下水道后，她直起身长舒一口气。  
将垃圾袋全部收进车后座，安藤掀起后车盖，对躲在阴影里的森田悄声说：“躲进来。”  
7月12日晚上10点，安藤沿着没有摄像头的方向，将车稳稳驶离了田中家。在回家的途中，她找了个桥下隧道丢下了所有垃圾。

浅轮将玩具交给化验科时遭到了极大的嫌弃，他却大义凛然的蹲门口催结果，化验科的小姑娘皱着眉取样，他舔着脸开黄腔，被一眼瞪回去：“你最好祈祷不要沾上什么病！”  
结果很意外，什么都查不出，所有的玩具也都被清洁剂洗过了。而另一方面，装在安眠药瓶里的，是带催情效果的迷幻剂。  
浅轮觉得信息量有点大。  
他抱着头想了一下：田中带了个女人回家不可描述，第二天一早就死了，自己的家政妇带着冰来给自己收尸，顺便破坏现场到连玩具都不放过的程度……要说这不是合谋，田中的棺材板都要压不住了。  
可浅轮总觉得哪里不对，毕竟如果只为了钱财，实在犯不上杀人，倒像是杀了人后临时拿了笔跑路费。可安藤有什么杀田中的动机呢？又或者那个神秘女人有什么动机呢？ 毕竟田中的人际排查结果，也没有明显的仇家。  
绕了一圈又回到原地，浅轮有点丧。于是他开始电话骚扰调查交通监控的同事，说是已经排查了三分之二的监控了，一无所获。  
“监控啊……”浅轮心想谨慎如安藤应该会设法避开监控……他突然灵光一现：“你们查过大巴吗？尤其是夜巴。”  
“对哦！”

夜巴的公司多，出发点就在路边，车上摄像头只对着驾驶室，有的车还有帘子，买票不用实名，简直是跑路的极佳选择。  
警察找起来也是大海捞针。  
但浅轮还是比较有信心。他知道安藤肯定想尽快离开东京，但夜巴往往会被提前订票，所以临时要坐，可能只有比较贵的位置还有空，再考虑到她肯定会首选有帘子的车…浅轮和同僚一合计，打算先查查13日出发去大阪和京都，带帘子的车。  
一群人翻了7月12日晚到13日白天的订票记录，一男一女的不太多，但他们拿着两个嫌犯的照片给那晚出车的司机认了一遍，都说没见过。  
奇怪，难道方向错了？不应该啊……浅轮坐在某家大巴公司的调度室里苦想。这家客运公司主打比较高端的车型，他特意自己来问，没想到还是一无所获。  
调度让他再等等，帮他去找14日出车的司机。正等着，一名穿着司机制服的中年人拿着表格进来，见调度不在，有些奇怪的和面前这个生面孔打了个招呼。  
浅轮出示了证件，简单说了一句在查13日的出车。没想到中年司机接了一句，13日我有出车啊。  
浅轮一听立刻拿出照片让他辨认。  
“嗯……”男人拿起安藤的照片仔细看了看，“这个女生那天有坐我的车。”  
“一个人？”  
“两个，”司机向浅轮解释道：“两个女孩，我是开女性专用车的。”

7月13日晚8点，开往京都的女性专用夜巴停在了东京的出发点，司机发现已经有两位女士提前等着了。他赶紧下车帮她们安顿行李。是两个年轻女孩，其中一个对他道了谢，另一个画了浓妆，看起来很瘦小的女孩只是一声不吭的上了车。  
好看的女孩子果然脾气都大。司机没有太在意，趁着空隙去给自己买了杯咖啡。  
安藤跟着森田找到位置坐下，拉好帘子，替森田整理了一下长裙，安慰似的拍了拍他略僵硬的手臂：“没事，别人都没看出来。”  
森田略松口气，扒拉下假发，悄声抱怨一句：“热死了！”  
安藤递给他一张湿巾：“到了京都就好了。”

浅轮看着监控里，安藤和乔装的森田从大巴上下来，不由自主的笑了一下。  
够狡猾。他燃起莫名的斗志，决定和安藤死磕。  
他将监控发给了京都的师兄。  
“她们可能是以两个女性的身份去住店的，我记得离巡游街两站路的地方有几家漫咖啡店。”

 

TBC


	2. [浅轮直树/森田正一]追捕（烂尾end）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就……烂尾式ending了 orz

在一家有女性专门区的胶囊旅馆，店主认出了安藤和女装的森田，浅轮再次去了京都。 

14日早上两人要了两间房。入住后，森田就换回了男装，巡游后的第二天离店。

根据店里工作人员的说法，森田基本上不怎么出门，吃住都在店里，不是在睡觉就是在休息室里看电视、打电动。安藤倒天天出门，似乎在忙活什么。只有巡游那晚两个人一起出门了。

“那天这位女客人中午就回来了，手上还提着个袋子，是附近一家浴衣店的。最近是旅游旺季，那家店也会向游客出租或卖二手浴衣。”

 

安藤必然在做下一步的安排，而巡游，恐怕是安藤的私心。浅轮想起安藤看森田的眼神，那是爱。

浅轮只是想不通，安藤是怎么认识森田，又为什么会爱上对方的。毕竟两人的过往实在查不出交集。

“去正式拜访一下安藤的哥哥吧。”浅轮对师兄说。

 

与浅轮预料的差不多，安藤的哥哥甚至不知道安藤回过京都。短暂的惊愕后便是连篇的抱怨责怪，看来安藤与家人的关系也不太好。浅轮下了定论，打断对方的谩骂，盘查了重点问题，终于问出点有用的信息：安藤家祖上是青森人，老家还有套老宅。

于是又踏上北上的车程。安藤家的祖产有一片山地，老宅就在山林里，人迹罕至，倒是躲藏的好去处。到了地方，联系当地警方一起过去查看，车在崎岖的山路里开了两个小时，最后一段路需要用脚走上去。浅轮手脚并用的爬上最后一个陡坡，看到眼前古旧破败的老房子时，他几乎确信这就是安藤计划的安全屋。

让同行的警察绕到房子后面待命，浅轮尝试着敲了门，无人应答，于是他谨慎的推了推门，没有上锁的大门缓缓的打开，发出老旧的吱呀声。

木头潮湿腐败的气味传来，浅轮忍住咳嗽的欲望，潜入屋内。房间明显被粗略打扫过，客厅的桌上甚至有压缩饼干之类的干粮，看来安藤真的计划得非常周祥。浅轮按捺住激动的心情，按住腰间的枪，小心推开卧室的门。

安藤躺在地板上，肢体僵硬扭曲，双目圆睁，脸色青白，脖子上有清晰的掐痕。

浅轮呆了一秒，冲过去探她的动脉。女人的身体冰冷得可怕，不需要法医，浅轮自己都可以判断出她已经死了两天以上。

浅轮在安藤的身体旁颓然的坐倒，难以置信自己的努力又付诸东流。过了一会，他的理智慢慢回归，盯着那掐痕，大脑重新开始运转。

“可恶！”他反应过来，冲出房间找到同来的警察让他赶紧控制现场并通知区域警局立刻增派人手，自己在屋外察看了一下各类痕迹，跟着几个脚印自己进了深山。

 

田中的家中，专案组的其他警员正在再次搜查，期望能找出点被忽略的蛛丝马迹。

厨房架子上有一排玻璃储物罐分装着不同颜色的豆类谷物，因为上次浅轮的收获，这些瓶瓶罐罐也受到了重视需要查看。有个实习生毛手毛脚的，把装黑豆的罐子摔了，从货架到水池再到地板，洒了一地。领队瞪起眼正要骂人，突然发现地上的一堆黑豆里有什么不对。他扒拉了一下，捏起一个黑色的，小小的……监控摄像头。

他举着这个摄像头困惑了几秒，突然脸色大变，招呼着所有人在所有房间内展开排查。

 

——————实在不想写了_(:з」∠)_以下大纲体烂尾——————

其实就是田中作为一个渣gay和失业女青年安藤签了假结婚协议，协议中还有试用期，美其名曰磨合，其实就是想找个好用的家政妇。安藤生为一个高智商高学历高自尊，从家乡来到大城市，一心想要改变命运摆脱庸俗生活却被命运打脸的女人，因为田中的羞辱心态崩了（。就利用打扫之便在田中家安置了大量的摄像头，并在自己的出租屋远程监控田中，更多的是想录下田中糜烂的生活准备搞垮他。还顺便发现了田中的存款和密码。田中把森田带回家的那天，安藤很快就认出了森田的真身份，同时发现了田中的死蠢。怀着对杀人魔的好奇她看完了全场，对森田在床上的色气莫名心动（。又目睹了杀人时的狂气，觉得真是美不胜收（。何况杀的还是自己恨的人，于是当机立断要去帮他脱逃。

具体怎么逃的前文已经说清楚了不多说了，反正带着森田逃到了青森老家，怀着隐居山林的春秋大梦，殊不知森田只是本能的跟着她保命。到了青森，荒郊野岭人迹罕至，森田觉得吃不好住不好还没有人杀，实在是过不下去，于是对安藤表示老子还有想杀的人没有杀这样老子会憋死的，给老子钱老子要走。安藤当然不放，然后就被杀了。

森田本来想进城离开，路上发现他居然被全国通缉了到处贴着他的脸。心里哔了狗的他为了保命只好躲进山里。这时浅轮找来了，顺着行踪追到了山里。

两人在山里展开了激烈的肉搏，和着血滚着泥，四周是静谧的百年森林。最终还是浅轮贴身捅死了森田。所以他没法再审他，也没法再试图从灵魂上击溃他，他也永远不会知道，森田最后想杀的人，正是他。

在医院的厕所里，如浅轮猜测的，森田确实是从通风口跑的。浅轮所不知道的是，因为警察反应太快，森田才合上通风口的盖子，警察就进来了，他实在怕被抓，就趴在那里一直没动。直到浅轮来了，抬头观察通风口，冷冰冰的说了那番话。当时缩着头偷瞟的森田只能看到他扬起头时露出的修长脖颈，随着话语滚动的喉结，隐约跳动的青筋。

他硬了。

他想，他非得亲手掐死这个人不可。

END


End file.
